Moonlit Path
by a0r123
Summary: I’m unusual. I am half- immortal. I grow extremely fast. My parents are vampires. I’m dating a werewolf. I can “show” people what I’m thinking. I don’t go to school and I drink blood. I’m Renesmee Cullen.
1. Yes, I'm Renesmee Cullen

Chapter 1

Yes, I'm Renesmee Cullen

I'm unusual. I am half- immortal. I grow extremely fast. My parents are vampires. I'm dating a werewolf. I can "show" people what I'm thinking. I don't go to school and I drink blood. I'm Renesmee Cullen.

When you hear a human say, "I'm going to go hunting." You would imagine them taking out their guns, find traps and slamming the door on their rusty old trucks to go out into the woods and kill something for their delight or for their dinner, right? Well our kind of hunting is different. Bella, my mother, Edward, my father, and either one of my other relatives go upstate to hunt for grizzlies, deer, lions or any other animal we can find to quench our vampire thirst - blood. We are "vegetarian" vampires meaning that we only drink animal blood while most vampires drink human blood. Even though I'm only half- vampire I still prefer blood than that human stuff they call food. Carlisle once asked me to try it, it tasted awful I have no idea how humans eat that stuff. Anyway my "friend" Jacob Black is a werewolf. Yes, my life is revolving around myths and legends. My mother thought it was crazy when she met Edward. But now it's nothing but the ordinary.

Jacob is great to hang with. He always is nice to me and helps me when I need assistance. But he also has this attachment to me like he can't leave. It's really weird sometimes. Like when I was little, very little which wasn't a very long time ago, he would always have to be near me. Jacob is warm to the touch and very strong. He played with me and encouraged me when I did something right. I can't go to La Push because of the border lines but Jacob can come and go whenever he wants which I love because he is growing on me.

My mother wakes me early she never sleeps. On the other hand, I sleep like a regular teenager would. We live in the forest near Esme's house; she actually built it for my parents and me. The house is huge, especially my parent's closet. Aunt Alice is really into fashion, she doesn't let us wear an outfit more than once. My mom isn't into anything too fancy so she has discovered the scents of cotton and denim so she can look like any other person in Forks, Washington. But she isn't. My mother, Bella, is beautiful with long mahogany hair, a porcelain face, and blood red lips. She is the most magnificent creature I've ever seen. It was somewhat love at first sight for my parents. But that's their story, this is mine.


	2. Unusual Circumstances

Chapter 2

Unusual Circumstances

"Nessie…" Jacob calls to me from afar.

I'm hiding from him. I may look like I'm fifteen and mature for my age, but I've only been on this earth for three years so I'm allowed to have fun like this. I quickly scamper out from the bushes to jump on his back and cover and eyes. At first, he acts all scared, like people should, then he starts to laugh.

"Nessie, I know it's you…" But before he can grab me I quickly, but gracefully, dismount off his back and hide behind a tree.

Confused, he wanders around in circles but starts to chuckle.

"I know it's you…" He jokes.

I surrender. I step out from my hiding place and leap in front of him. With a shocked look on his face he stares at me, his eyes crooning at me. Suddenly he picks me up and wraps me in a bear hug, or a "wolf" hug because he is half- werewolf. "I missed you." He grins. I laugh.

"You always miss me." I reply.

" 'Cause it's hard to forget you." He starts to laugh too.

"Stop it!" I joke.

I gingerly touch his face, revealing my thoughts: _'We have to go back.' _

Responding, he lets go of me and nods. We race into the forest back to Carlisle, back home. Jacob and I come to a halt in front of the steps we are greeted by Alice. She has a look on her face. Swiftly, she drags us into the pristine, white living room where everyone turns to stare at us. Uh-oh, we're in trouble.

* * *

"Renesmee, how many times have we told you not to go any where without our permission." Edward reprimands.

I can see the stress in his face. As soon as I explain in my head what had happened, he sighs in relief and murmurs something to Bella who is then relieved. But she still rises from her seat to hug me. Very quietly

I can hear her whisper, "Oh Renesmee…"

Did I mention that being half- immortal is extremely rare and that I am not as safe as any regular immortal being? Well, that must have slipped my mind completely. I start to explain to the rest of my family who is staring at me with concern.

"Jacob and I went out hunting. After hunting we got bored so we started to play hide and seek, and stuff. We lost track of time. But I reminded him that we had to come back home _before_ anyone got upset."

I can quietly hear Emmet start to chuckle, "The timing wasn't so great…"

Everyone stares at Emmet in disgust. Rosalie jabs him in the ribs, otherwise saying 'shut up.' After being informed, the tension settled down. I didn't know if this was Jasper's doing but I didn't care as long as there was no punishment involved.

Punishment in our household isn't so bad. I either need to work on my studies more, or hang around in Carlisle's office all day, which isn't so bad because the paintings on the walls interest me so much (even though I've been told the story millions of times.) Another type of punishment is that I have to stay in my bedroom all day with Jasper watching over me. This type of punishment I hate the most. Jasper still creeps me out, he always looks like he's in pain. But nothing is like torture for me.

* * *

Ok, so I have to stay in Carlisle's office all day. It's not that bad. Jacob usually sneaks upstairs to set me free, which always happens. After he sneaks me outside, we meet up with the guys from La Push. All the guys from La Push are werewolves. They're part of a pack. The treaty that the vampires and the wolves made doesn't really apply anymore. Both sides have broken the treaty. We will be careful though, I hope.

**REVIEW!!!**


	3. Confessions and Mistakes

Chapter 3

Confessions and Mistakes

We break away from the vampire turf, and into the deep forest. Jacob keeps me close while he carries me past the trees. When we reach Billy's house he sets me down and opens the door for me.

"Thank You." I reply stiffly.

He was being too much of a gentleman. I like it when he acts like my Jacob. I told you he was growing on me. Once we're inside he sits himself on the wimpy couch and flips on the TV. I slowly slide next to him and I can feel him freeze. Which is unusual.

"What?" I ask in concern.

"Nothing." He shrugs.

I don't know what was wrong with him. Just earlier today he was acting normal.

"Are you okay, you feel tense." I touched his hand and replaying this afternoon. I looked to see him smile but then sigh.

"I know Nessie, It's just that I've already got you in trouble today and I don't ant Bella to get too upset. I'm breaking the rules." He sighed again.

"Jacob, I destroyed the treaty. My birth ruined everything. Don't blame yourself." I wanted to comfort him but I didn't know how.

"Is there anything I an do so that you don't feel so bad?" I asked.

He was silent. He carefully shut off the TV, which made the room even quieter.

"Nothing" He said firmly.

"Jacob," I whined. "I should do something so it's not so hard on you." I pleaded.

"No, there is nothing you can do Nessie. I want to be with you but I put you in danger." He shuddered.

"I love you…" He murmured.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I love you." He repeated, even louder than before.

I knew treated me different, but now it was clear.

"Nessie, you don't get it. I can love you but we are two totally different beings. I'm half-werewolf and you're half-vampire. It can't work; it bothers me that we can't love each other. You'll always get in trouble. I imprinted on you. I love you Nessie."

I was in shock. I knew it was true but I was completely speechless.

"We'll work it out." I whispered numbly.

I leaned over and kissed him on his cheek. His face lightened, but then he sighed.

"Nessie…" He started to complain.

"Sorry Jake, I have to leave." I whispered again, unable to find my voice and still unable to see things clearly.

I ran outside but I didn't know what to do. I couldn't walk home and I couldn't ask Jacob or Billy for a ride either. I pulled out the metallic blue device from my back pocket. Swiftly, I pressed speed dial and called home. I am going to be in so much trouble.

* * *

The minute I called, Edward picked up the phone.

"Renesmee, are you okay?" he asked urgently.

"Dad, I'm fine. Can you pick me up by the borderline?" The other end went silent. "Dad?" I asked, I was scared if he answered.

"Yes?" He responded in a calm tone.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"It's okay Renesmee." He answered and I heard the low 'click' meaning that he had hung up.

Moments later I could hear the screech of tires in the distance. Then I heard the sudden pound of the breaks. I slowly walked down the streets of La Push and glanced up to see a shiny silver Volvo coming to a halt in front of me. Edward stepped out of the car to open the door of the backseat and let me in. I climbed in to prepare for the rage and punishment to begin, but it didn't.

"Dad, aren't you mad at me?" I asked. I was confused I needed answers.

"Yes, I am but we've realized that we were being too over protective." He answered firmly.

"Oh." I whispered.

I still haven' gotten over the shock of the 'Jacob Problem.' I needed someone to talk to, I really needed to figure this out.

**REVIEW!!!!!**


	4. The Unexpected Truth

Chapter 4

The Unexpected Truth

Edward took me out of the car and lead me inside. Before anyone could make a remark, Edward explained.

"I caught Renesmee right outside Carlisle's office window." he smirked.

"Bella, love, can you talk to Renesmee for a moment. She wants to talk to you."

He winked at me and then let go of me. Before I could anywhere. Bella caught my hand and pulled me outside to go to the cottage.

We came to a halt in front of the cottage and Bella opened the door and flew me into her bedroom. She then propped me up on her white fluffy bed.

"So what's up, sweet heart?" She asked excitedly.

I hesitated, not sure how to explain.

"Well... Jacob told me he loved me and then he said that he was getting me in trouble and putting me in danger and saying that it bothered him and now it' bothering me. What should I do?" I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"Well..." Bella thought for a moment then smiled.

She looked as confused as I was so I offered her my hand so I could explain it clearly in my head.

"Oh." she whispered. "Jacob has done that imprinting thing before...well kinda..." She tried to explain.

"Oh, on who?" I asked eagerly.

"Me." She said sheepishly.


	5. Hunting

Chapter 5

Hunting

"You!" I exclaimed. "But..."

Ok, now I was really confused. Suddenly my stomach growled. Oh, I hadn't eaten in hours. My mother smiled, she looked amused.

"We'll talk about this later, let's get you something to eat." She laughed again, showing off her beautiful smile.

I jumped off her bed and ran for the door.

"I'll race you!" I squealed and dashed for the front door, but before I could even open the door, Bella jumped in front of me.

"C'mon, slow poke you must be starving." She quickly scooped me up and whisked me out the door.

In seconds we were in front of Carlisle's house. I slid out of her grip and opened the door for her. Swiftly I sat on the couch and stared at Emmet. He stared back.

"You wanna go hunting." He predicted being skeptical.

"Yes" I agreed.

"Go with Alice and Rosalie." He said stubbornly.

"Fine." I said stiffly and followed Alice as she was waltzing out the door.

I caught her shoulder and spun her around.

"Can I go hunting with you, Alice?" I asked.

She stared blankly at me for a second, trying to predict the future.

"I hate it when I can't see your future, but ok, you can come." She said gleefully.

I followed her as she skipped into the night, following Rose. When she smelt animal blood, she lowered herself into a crouch and started to make a sound, a growl. I went silent and stayed behind her, hiding in the night. When a group of deer came into view my stomach growled and the back of my throat started to burn. I'm not venomous, but I do have sharp teeth that bite. I ducked into a low crouch too and see Rose and Alice go in for the kill. Rosalie strikes first, taking the leader down and sucking the life out of the animal. Alice goes next and takes down another. I'm still behind as I wait in the dark. I spot a fawn and tackle it to the ground. I hold onto its neck and press my mouth against its fur. I bite down as hard as I can. I start to taste a refreshing liquid - blood - and feel the burn in my throat subside. I step back and stare at the lifeless fawn, motionless. Rosalie and Alice stare at me. I wipe my face with my sleeve. I then look at my arm, the fabric is covered with blood stains. I look at their faces, their eyes are now a soft, liquid caramel brown. Rosalie turns to run back to the house. Alice is still staring at me.

"Alice, are we going to go home now?" I ask.

"Yes, let's go Nessie." She responds, her tone is dull and her expression is blank. She dashes off into the woods and back home.

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Soul Mates

Chapter 6

Soul mates

I follow her into the house and see her rush over to Carlisle. Emmet and Edward are watching football. When Alice starts murmuring something I can see Edward wince as he reads their thoughts. But before I can ask any questions, I feel a pull around my waist as Bella rushes me upstairs.

"Mom! What did you do that for?" I complain.

"I was saving you from a natural disaster." She jokes.

"Do you wanna finish our conversation from before?" She asks.

I didn't know if it was worth listening to, so I shrugged and nodded at the same time. Suddenly, there is a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Bella hollers.

Jacob walks in with an awkward look on his face.

"Hi Bella. Hi Nessie." He replies stiffly.

"Great to see you Jake, how have you been?" Bella asks.

"I've been doing fine, Bells. If it's ok, can talk to Nessie for a while?" Jacob asks.

Without saying a word, my mother leaves the room.

"Jake I'm sorry about earlier today." I say. He stares at me.

"No Nessie, I'm sorry. I put too much pressure on you this afternoon." He confesses

"It's okay, Jacob. You do know that we will work this problem out, right?" I say.

"Yup! I knew that."

He agrees with a funny tone. I start to laugh.

"Nessie, I'm being serious," He leans in closer to me.

"What do you think of me as... a friend...or--" I cut him off.

"A soul mate?" I finished.

"Well, I was thinking boyfriend but soul mate is better." I cringed.

"Jake you were right about a lot of things you said earlier today. First is that I am in love with you." He grinned.

"Second thing is that it does bother me that..."

But before I could finish my sentence, Jacob had leaned so close to me that I could feel his breath against the back of my neck. I shivered, it felt weird but comforting at the same time.

"That..." I tried to start speaking again but I couldn't find any words, I had lost my train of thought.

I turned to look at Jacob, he lifted his hands so that they were resting right under my chin. In one fluid movement he was able to lift my face to his and gently press his lips against mine. He was kissing me. His hands slowly moved from my face, to my back and then to my waist. He locked me in place and pulled me closer to him. His warmth was everywhere. I didn't know what to do, but I responded to him. I moved my limp hands to back of his head where I pulled on his hair, bringing him closer to me. Suddenly I remembered I had to breathe.

In my head I started talking to myself, _"Breathe Nessie, breathe..."_

Apparently, he heard that thought of mine and slowly started to let go of me. I let go of him and stepped back, gasping for air. The only thing that was going through my mind right that instant was, _"WOW!"_ I looked at Jacob, he was grinning from ear to ear. I was official, he is my Jacob.

"So... what were talking about before...before...that happened?" I asked him breathlessly.

Another grin spread across his face. "Well, you were telling me all the things that I was right about and you saying that you loved me back." He said.

"Did I mention to you Jacob, that I love you?" I asked him dreamily.

"Yes Nessie, yes you did." He replied.

"Did I mention to you Nessie, that I love you too?" He whispered.

"Yes you did Jacob." I whispered back.

The room went silent, you could still hear the football game going on downstairs.

"Does this mean we're like, dating?" I asked

"Yeah, I guess it does." He said.

"Do you want to go to the beach tomorrow afternoon?"

"Yeah, I would like that." I pointed out.

I felt like I was floating on air, dreaming. But I knew that this was real.

"I should go, Nessie. See you tomorrow, I'll call you later." He leaned down and kissed me on the forehead.

"Okay, bye Jacob." I whispered.

"Bye." He whispered back and then he left the room.

I heard him say his goodbyes to Bella as he walked down the hallway. Bella entered the room.

"He looked really pleased when he left, I wonder why." She asked curiously.

"I don't know." I hiccupped.

"Oh, ok." Bella said, confused.

* * *

I followed Bella downstairs and sat on the couch. Somehow I fell asleep. That night I dreamt of Jacob Black. In my dream I replayed my memories with him. From when I was very little, to the events that had happen recently. But the most vivid memory that played in my head, was when he kissed me last night.

**REVIEW!!!!!!**


	7. Alice Helps Out

Chapter 7

Alice Helps Out

I was sitting on the floor of my parent's closet. Aunt Alice was organizing Bella's clothes so that the "dull" clothes were hidden in between silks and lacy items. I was going to tell her that my mom would find the clothes eventually, but I didn't want to ruin her fun. At least Alice wasn't playing dress-up games and I was the mannequin. To tell you the truth, I didn't really mind all the fancy things that Alice adored, but I did want to fit in and _not_ stand out. "Um...Alice..." She turned to look at me.

"Yes?" She asked, suspicious.

"Well, I'm going on a casual date with Jacob this afternoon and I was..." I wasn't able to finish because Alice then cut me off.

"Hoping that I would find an outfit for you to wear?"

"Yes." I sighed.

"Ok!" She said gleefully and then skipped past racks of clothing and accessories.

My mom basically had a personal mini mall in her closet. After whirling through the narrow space like a rocket, Alice stopped in front of me and shoved a pile of garments into my arms.

"Try these on." She ordered.

I quickly obeyed and rushed into the bathroom. I studied each garment carefully before trying it on. Alice had given me low-rise jeans, a white tank top, and an olive green corduroy jacket. I threw the clothes on and rushed back to Alice. She studied my appearance and then dashed back into the closet and coming back with headbands, bracelets, and necklaces.

"Alice! I look fine!" I grumbled. Ok. so maybe I wasn't that into fashion or fancy stuff.

"Are you kidding me? Fine? Look at your hair!" She placed her armful of accessories on my parents bed and led me to the bathroom.

She opened the medicine cabinet to reveal dozens of little bottle filled with perfume, soaps, and hair products. I cringed. Ok, I am not into fashion, fancy stuff or beauty products at all! I had a thought go through my head, think of a happy place. I imagined myself with Jacob. We were on the beach... My thoughts shattered when Alice yanked a brush through my bronze colored curls.

"OW!" I whined.

"Oh stop it you cry baby, it's just a brush!" Alice joked.

"Yeah but it hurts!" I shooed Alice's brush away and started rubbing my head vigorously hoping the pain would go away.

"It can't hurt that bad!" Alice protested.

"Do you realize how much pressure you put on that brush?" I said sourly. I still was trying to rub away the pain, which wasn't working.

"Fine." Alice said.

She opened a drawer and took out a wide tooth comb and a spray bottle. She carefully combed through my hair again. It didn't hurt at all this time.

"Thank You Alice!" I said, pleased.

"You're welcome." Alice replied, perking up a little.

Alice worked on my hair for about an hour. Hairspray, curlers, and a hair dryer were spread out on the vanity table. When she let me look into a mirror, I was beautiful!

"Thank you Alice!" I cried happily. I ran into her arms and hugged her.

"You're welcome, Nessie!" She replied enthusiastically, and hugged me back.

**REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	8. Awkward Moments

Chapter 8

Awkward Moments

I told my mom to drop me off at the borderline. The minute the car came to a halt, I jumped out. I kissed my mother goodbye and started to walk down the street. When I heard the sports car zoom away, I started to run. I came in front of Billy's house and knocked twice. For a brief moment I actually cared how I looked. I patted down my windblown hair, hoping not to ruin Alice's hard work. The door swung open and Billy was there.

"Hi Nessie, come in. Don't you look nice." He complimented on my appearance.

"Thanks Billy. Jake asked me to meet him here this afternoon." I said.

"Okay, hold on a second...JAKE!!!!" He shouted.

The sound bounced off every wall in the little house. In moments Jacob climbed down the stairs, every step creaked, crushed under his weight. When Jacob finally reached the bottom of the stairs he looked at me and smiled.

"Hi Nessie!" He said excitedly.

I waved. He was wearing shabby jeans and button down shirt. Billy wheeled himself into the small kitchen leaving us standing alone in the hallway.

"So, I was thinking we could take the Rabbit down the beach." He said.

"Sure, okay." And I followed him outside and into the tiny garage.

I looked at the shiny car Jake had built himself. I smiled, he was a genius. I jumped into the car and Jacob climbed in too. He put the key into the ignition, bringing the car to life. The engine roared as we pulled out of the garage and onto the streets of La Push.

* * *

When we got to the beach I got out of the car and started to walk across the sand. I then stopped and waited for Jacob to catch up.

"Wow, you walk fast." He joked. He was out of breath, I giggled.

In moments I could feel his fingers tangle in mine. I slowed down so we were walking at the same pace.

"Jacob? How does imprinting work?" I asked.

"Well…it's a werewolf thing. A werewolf can't really control who they imprint on. It's like love at first sight…kind of." He continued, "The werewolf imprints on someone and will do anything for them. They can become a friend, someone that protects them, or even a soul mate or lover."

We had stopped walking and he was staring at me with his big brown eyes.

"Did I mention that the werewolf becomes attached to that person?" He questioned.

"No, but you've shown that feature." I said.

"Oh," He sighed He turned and started to walk again, I followed him.

We walked into the woods and he came to a stop at a clearing. He turned and looked at me.

"Nessie, do you love me?" He asked.

I now assumed that this had become a game of ours.

"Yes Jake, I love you. Do you love me back?" As I asked this, he stepped forward and reached for both my hands.

"Yes Nessie, I love you too." He leaned toward me.

I closed my eyes and the adrenaline started to pump through my veins. I anticipated the gentle touch of his lips against mine, the feeling that made my knees weak and my heart pump. But this kiss was different, it was stronger. At first I didn't know what to do. I was all new to this idea of kissing. I started to step back, unaware of this situation, but Jake kept kissing me. I wanted him to stop, he had to stop. I tried to push him away from me with all my strength.

I thought of those words, _"Breathe Nessie, breathe…"_

Those words were planted into my brain and he slowly let go of me, and then stopped. I was still walking backwards and had cornered myself. I opened my eyes, but I was unsure of what I would see. My breathing was heavy and my heart was beating a mile a minute.

"Jake?" He was staring at me again.

"Jake, you know I love you, right?" I asked unsurely.

"Right," He stated.

"I love you, but I'm new to all this kissing stuff." I said.

We were silent for a while but then he spoke,

"I'm sorry." I hugged him and I could feel him rest his chin on my head.

"It's okay." I mumbled into his chest and he then hugged me tighter.

We stood like this for a while. When we finally let go of each other, we slowly ventured out of the clearing and back onto the dim-lit beach.

"Should we go back to my house?" Jake asked as we approached the Rabbit.

I climbed in and nodded in agreement. In seconds, trees were flying past the car as we sped down the streets to Billy's house.

**REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	9. Encounters

Chapter 9

Encounters

Jacob hit the brakes as we stopped in front of his house. When we stepped in the front door, I could smell the aroma of cooking fish. Grandpa Charlie and Billy must have been out while we were gone. I then heard a door creak open and Charlie was there.

"Hi Nessie!" Charlie exclaimed. He seemed excited to see me because a smile had slid across his face. I froze.

"Hi Grandpa Charlie…" I said, as I fidgeted with my fingers. My stomach was tied in knots. I wasn't very close to my other grandfather because of the Cullen secret. Charlie thought I was adopted but I looked more like my mother and father more than anyone else.

"Billy and I cooked fish, well Billy cooked the fish I helped him catch it…" He trailed off and waited for me to respond.

Before I could make an excuse, Jacob covered for me.

"Hi Charlie, actually Nessie and I just ate and we were gonna hang in the garage for a while and then I was to bring her back to Bella and Edward for the rest of the evening. C'mon Ness, I'll race you!" Jake sped out the door leaving Billy, Charlie, and even myself dazed.

I slowly followed Jacob out the door leaving Billy and Charlie standing frozen in the kitchen. I was only out in the summer air for moments when I felt a pull around my waist and heard a deep chuckle.

"Thanks for covering." I said. I looked up at Jacob who was smiling.

Once inside the garage Jacob let go of me but I stumbled. Grabbing his arm I was able to catch my balance. I looked around. The small garage was mostly taken up by Jacob and his car. Jake wasn't only big, but warm too. Just him being in the room raised the temperature making the small garage seem like a sauna.

"Thanks again for the distraction. Well my mom probably will be wondering what happened to me and my dad would go berserk…"

Under his breath I could hear Jacob mumble, "Stupid bloodsuckers…"

He looked up at me. I was trying to give him a bit of an annoyed look which worked because he caught himself and apologized.

"That's okay, but I think I should go." Just as I was heading out the door, Jake grabbed my arm, stopping me, and spun me around.

"Aren't you gonna need a ride?" He offered.

"Yeah, I guess." I hadn't really planned how to get home, I just knew that I had to leave.

"Aren't you gonna say good bye too?" He faced looked a bit puzzled but then I reached out and hugged him.

I knew that he would have a warm grin on his face, and he did. We pulled away from each other, well I pulled away from him, and I looked at him.

"Bye Jake!" I was then about to get into the car but Jake didn't let go of me.

"Good bye Nessie." And he leaned in towards me.

I figured out what his "goodbye" was and my heart started pumping wildly in my chest. It almost felt embarrassing, but it seemed worth it. When Jake slowly pressed his warm lips against mine, my knees began to wobble. He kept me standing and kissed me. I never wanted this moment to end. My arms were wrapped around the back his neck and his hands were tied around my waist.

Before I could think of ending this moment, he let go of me and whispered into my ear, "I think you're right, I should get you home before Edward kills me." He picked me up and placed me into the Rabbit and we sped off into the night towards the Cullen house.

**REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	10. Bets and Phone Calls

Chapter 10

Bets and Phone Calls

When we arrived at my house, I jumped out of the car and hugged Jacob good-bye. I then dashed into the brightly lit house. When I walked inside, at first nobody noticed that I had come in but Alice skipped up to me.

"Well, how did it go?" She said smiling.

"It was fine, we went to the beach, Jacob and I, and when we got home I saw Grandpa Charlie…" Her expression changed but then her face lightened and she flew up the stairs five steps at a time.

Bella and Emmet were having an arm wrestling contest, which Emmet was losing big time. Jasper looked like he was keeping score of how many times Bella won. Finally when I was acknowledged, everyone looked up and I saw Emmet's face flinch as Bella slammed his knuckles onto the hard, cold countertop. "Hah! I beat you again, big brother!" Bella jeered. Emmet looked bummed and Bella turned to Jasper.

"How many times is that now, Jazz?" She said.

"Twenty-nine, never mind, make that thirty!" Jasper looked at Emmet,

"You owe me now, Emmet." He said and pushed Emmet outside.

I saw Bella rush to the door where Edward greeted her and they started to kiss. Emmet and Jasper had reentered and Emmet started to crack a joke. "C'mon lovebirds! No public display of affection!" He then fell onto the couch and started to laugh like a little kid.

"Sorry…" Edward said sarcastically as Bella pulled him outside.

I sat down on the couch next to Emmet and turned on the television. There was nothing interesting on so I gave up and decided to take a nap. I closed my eyes. But my nap was interrupted by the piercing ring of the house phone. It rang twice and then Emmet jumped up and answered it.

"Hello, you have reached the Cullen residence." His voice was very monotone compared to his gleeful laugh just moments before.

"Oh, hi Jacob…" My eyes shot open and I tried to grab the phone from Emmet but he wouldn't give it up.

"Oh, you wanted to talk to Nessie? Well she can't come to the phone right now, but I can take a mess…" I snatched the phone from his grip and sped into another room to get out of earshot from the others.

"Hi Jacob!" I said breathlessly.

"Sorry about Emmet, he's such a big jerk…" I started to trail off,

"It's okay, Ness. I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go see a movie with me this weekend." Jake said.

"Sure, Jake I would love that! What movie?" I was wondering what movie we were gonna see but I really didn't care, I was with Jacob.

"I was thinking we could see that movie, Event Horizon they made a remake of it and it's going into theaters, but would that be too scary for you?"

He sounded like he was testing me.

"I have been living a scary movie. My parents are vampires, remember? For crying out loud! I'm half vampire! This movie is not going to be so scary!"

The other end went silent.

"Jacob?" I asked.

_Did he hang up?_

"Don't worry, I'm still listening. So I guess I'll see this Friday at seven, okay?" He sounded rushed, but I agreed.

"Goodnight, Nessie. I love you." He whispered.

"Goodnight, Jake. I love you too. See you Friday!"

I pressed the end button and walked back into the living room, everyone started to stare. Suddenly my mother jumped up and came to my side.

"Come on sweet heart, time for bed." She scooped me up and flew outside into the night.

**REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	11. Disturbing Dreams

Chapter 11

Disturbing Dreams

After getting ready, I crawled into my bed. There was a part of me that was extremely tired, and another part of me that was wide-awake. I sat still and watched the moonlight dance across my pale sheets. Truth, I couldn't sleep at all. I tossed and turned trying to find sleep but it never came. Finally I reached under my twin size bed and pulled out a big book, my baby book. Inside, Alice and Rosalie created a scrapbook of my "younger years." I thought it was pointless, but it was Alice's idea, so it must be a masterpiece. I gingery flipped through the oversize book until I found a image of Jacob and I. I paused and traced my finger across his perfect features. _My Jacob_. I heard a movement in the dark. I looked around and saw my dad leaning against my doorframe. Shocked and scared, the book slipped out of my hands and clattered onto the floor.

"Dad?" I whimpered into the dark.

His figure strode towards me and propped itself on the edge of my bed.

"Yes, Renesmee?" His voice filled the empty room.

"Oh," I sighed in relief, thank God it was him. My father chuckled,

"What?" I asked.

"Don't bring God into this, Nessie." I giggled too.

"Can't sleep?" My father asked. I nodded.

"Don't worry, my love. Sleep will come." With that, he leaned in to kiss me on the forehead and then in moments he was gone.

Slowly, I drifted into sleep and my fears took over. At first, everything was dark and everything was cold. I cowered in the darkness. Streaks of light crashed in the sky, lightning. I saw crooked, bare trees, as the light flashed before me. I hugged my knees to my chest, _so cold._ Suddenly, chalky faces appeared out of nowhere, their figures looked like they were clothed in robes of some kind. A creak of a door echoed in the distance. A lit path shinned in front of me. I slowly crept from my knees to my feet and trekked across the nothingness. Out of nowhere, I tripped on something. I then stumbled and fell. My knees burned horribly, I yelped out in pain like they had been struck by knives, but I kept moving on. I looked up the see the path of light fading. Ignoring the pain, I started to jog, and then sprint, but the doorway was closing. Looking closely, I saw Jacob and Alice, Bella and Emmet, Jasper and Rosalie; everyone I loved was waiting the other side of that doorway. Without looking where I was going, I fell again. This time the pain was excruciating. I had no strength left to continue. I wilted to my knees and grasped for the light, but I could never catch it. I gave up and everything went black. It was black for a while, then that chalky white face burst out in front of me.

My mind flew out of the dream and back into reality. I jolted up from sleep with my eyes wide open. I forgot where I was for a moment. I held my face in my hands; my forehead was caked with sweat. I looked up and turned to look at the clock, it read 10:45.

_Oh God!_

I ran to my closet. Annoyed with myself, I thought about taking a shower. The sound of the water running calmed me down and once inhaling the steam of the hot water, I was refreshed. After taking a shower, I threw on the first clothes I could find and ran out into the summer daylight.

**REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	12. Trouble

Chapter 12

Trouble

After rushing outside, I stumbled past the trees. I was running so fast I was loosing my footing. I fell face down in the dirt. Frustrated, and in pain, I got up and brushed myself off. My clothes were ruined! So what, I wasn't Alice. I shouldn't have cared. Finally, I reached the big house. I wasn't in the door for five seconds when I heard the loudest laugh. I jumped with fright, and Emmet fell to the floor cracking up.

"Oh my God!" Emmet yelled.

Apparently my appearance was worse than I thought.

"What happened to you?" Alice said in shock, when she stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"I fell! So what!" I shouted.

I hadn't meant to yell but the tone flew out of my mouth with no control.

"Geez Nessie! Fashion Tip 101 - dirt and mud are not accessories!" Emmet laughed again.

"Geez Emmet! When was last time you fell in the dirt or knocked into a tree?!?" I was humiliated and ran quickly past Alice who tried to catch me but she couldn't.

I stomped up the stair and into the bathroom. I sat down on the edge of the bathtub and cried. I heard three soft knocks on the door, Mom.

"Come in." I whimpered.

"Nessie? What happened? You're a mess!" My mother started to chuckle, but not in a bad way.

"I fell." I said stubbornly.

I could feel the tears running down my face.

"Honey..." My mother started. I cut her off,

"Mom, I'm not crying just because I fell..." She looked at me with a funny glance, but I still continued,

"I had this...dream, I think it means something..." I looked up at her with concern. She still looked a bit puzzled, but she got the idea.

"Renesmee..." She hesitated. "We'll figure this out, but lets get you cleaned up first." She reached up to turn the knob on the shower. Momentarily, the room was filled with the familiar steam.

Clean and relaxed, I sat in Carlisle's office. Alice, Edward, Bella, and Carlisle himself, were talking in monotone so low I couldn't hear anything. Finally, Edward approached me and kneeled down to reach my eye level.

"Ness, what did you see in your, uhhh... dream." He hesitated on dream because if it was scary, how could it be?

I hesitated, unable to explain, so I offered him my hand. He took my hand. At first he seemed normal, but then he froze still as a statue. When the white face appeared, I flinched. After replaying the nightmare, Edward stood up but didn't loosen his grip on my wrist he led towards Carlisle,

"Carlisle, look at this." He said.

I held my hand out to my grandfather. He softly placed his cold fingers on my palm. He stood motionless the entire time. Finally he said quietly, "Volturi."

**REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	13. Hyperventilating

Chapter 13

Hyperventilating

"Volturi." Carlisle said.

The moment that word was spoken, I could feel my blood pressure rising. My heart started to pump faster. I looked at my hand as it hung in space quivering with fright. I felt sick to my stomach, and I started faint too. The Volturi, are the coven that ruled over the entire existence of vampires. I had only encountered them once when I was young, but my birth had not only threatened the werewolf treaty, but the secrecy of vampires too. That problem was almost turned into a war, and everyone I loved would have died. I stepped back like I'd been hit by force. My mother had some how come behind me. She caught me just in time. I fainted. It was pitch black, again, but this time I was too overwhelmed to dream, but the horrid memories of the Volturi filled my mind. In part brain I could feel someone shaking me awake.

_Renesmee…Nessie…Renesmee…Ness… Wake up! _

There was a choir of voices surrounding me. I felt sleepy and confused. I drowsily opened my eyes. Everyone was staring at me with their pupils wide. "What happened? Did I faint?" I mumbled.

"Yeah, we all know that." Emmet said sarcastically.

"Geez Em, even when she's in danger you still have to make fun of her?" Jasper said.

"C'mon Jazz…" I heard Emmet moan, "You have to have a bit humor once in a while…" I heard Emmet chuckle, or was he muffling a bigger laugh?

A soft voice spoke, "Cut it out guys!"

It was silent for a while. "Nessie," It was a low voice, Jacob.

I lifted my eyelids open a bit more to see I was still in Carlisle's office. I sat myself up and looked around me. Their faces had a bit of fear streaked across their expressions. I blinked, trying to focus on my surroundings. I looked at everyone around me.

"Are they coming after me?" I said softly, almost crying.

Alice stepped forward, hesitating a bit. "I'm sorry Nessie; I can't lie about a situation like this..." She hesitated again, this time she looked as if she was biting her tongue.

"Yes Ness, they're coming back." I was shocked again but I wasn't going to faint.

I took a deep breath and stood up. "So what do they want?" I asked.

"That's the problem, we don't know." Edward said. Alice nodded with him in agreement.

"If we don't know why they're coming, how can we postpone or end their visit? Do we know when?" I asked again.

This time Bella spoke, "Soon. Alice doesn't know exactly when, so until we know exactly we have to take precaution. This means no late night outings," She eyed Jacob, who started to try to act innocent, but then continued, "And you're going to have to be with someone at all times." She stopped and folded her arms across her chest,

"Do you have any questions?" She then said promptly.

"I agree to all rules and regulations." I said.

"Can I go now?" I added sheepishly.

"Sure." Edward nodded. And I left the office.

**REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	14. Tears

Chapter 14

Tears

I left the tense office behind me, and for moments it was silent. Then I heard the pounding of feet growing louder, and closer, towards me. In seconds I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked.

I was quiet for a while. I turned so I was looking at his face. "They're coming after me." I whispered.

He looked at me. Understanding, he wrapped me in a big hug. He brushed the hair away from my face.

"Everything will be fine." He whispered calmly, as I cried into his chest.

He slid his hand under my chin and wiped away my tears. I stared into his big eyes, and he stared back. He leaned in towards me and gently pressed his lips against mine. I could barely hear the clunk of feet while I stood there in the hallway embracing Jacob.

But then I heard some kind of shriek. "Nessie! Jacob!" I jumped back.

I followed the voice to see Alice looking at us with a bit of surprise.

I stepped out of Jacob's reach. "Hey Alice!" She gave me an annoyed looked.

"Let me guess, which I'm pretty good at, you're dating?"

I could feel my face start to heat up as Jacob reached for my hand. I grasped his hand and didn't let go.

"Yes, we're dating, Alice." She stared at us standing there for a moment.

"I hate when I can't see you half-bloods." I giggled a bit as she started to walk away.

"Wait!!!!" I said after her. She stopped and turned.

"Don't worry I won't tell Edward, but he probably already knows..." And she continued to walk off.

Jacob turned to look at me. "Why don't you want your dad to know?" I looked up at him.

"He would kill me and you," We started to walk down the hallway again.

"And, you should hear him when you're not around." He started to chuckle, but then stopped.

"Sorry." I said sheepishly. I saw him smile.

**REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	15. Promises

Chapter 15

Promises

We wandered outside trying to find the cottage.

"Want a ride?" Jacob asked me.

"Are you gonna turn into a werewolf or something?" I asked hesitantly.

"Maybe..." He replied. "I'll be right back." And he vanished into the woods leaving me to stand alone.

Quietly, I heard a rustle in the bushes and a shaggy over-sized wolf appeared in front of me, inches from where a stood.

"Jacob?" I asked.

There was fear in my voice. The wolf lowered from its hind legs onto all four slowly whimpered towards me and rested it's head on my shoulder. He backed away and I looked into its eyes, Jacob's eyes. It was Jacob. I imagined myself riding on the back of a wolf and gently placed my hand on Jacob's muzzle. He nodded in agreement and I lifted myself onto his back.

The scenery flew by us. When we finally reached the cottage I was out of breath even when Jake had done all the running. While I was turned away, I could hear something behind me.

"Don't look." I could Jacob say. I tried to hold back a laugh. "Okay, you can look now." he said.

Jacob had been able to get dressed in a split second. He was just trying to get his shirt over his big head. His muscular brown chest gleamed in the sunlight, but was quickly covered by the ragged t-shirt. I grabbed his hand and led him inside the cottage. Once inside the door we stopped.

"So what are you gonna do?" He said. He face looked grave and serious.

"About the Volturi?" I asked.

Even saying the name out loud sent shivers down my spine.

"Yeah." He said faintly.

"Well we need to figure out why their coming first and then decide what to do after that." I took a deep breath.

"I will protect you." Jacob said clearly, and then he hugged me tight.

"You promise?" I asked.

"With all my heart and strength I will protect you. I promise." I could feel his hands on my shoulders and his chin rested on my head.

"Thank you." I whispered.

**REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	16. News

Chapter 16

**Heyy Guys! I decided to switch this up a bit. Instead of just having Nessie's Point of view, I'll write about Jacob's Point of view! Check it Out!**

Jacksonville, Florida. Nessie will be gone for a month. A whole month I can't be with her sweet smell and warm smile. C'mon you stupid Volturi, why?

I was stretched out my bed. With every move I made, the bed creaked.

"Stupid mattress." I said out loud.

I heard a clunk on the window. I rolled off the bed with a huge slam.

"Jake?" I heard my dad yell up the stairs.

"All right Dad!" I yelled back.

I got up and went to the window. I saw Seth Clearwater waiting right outside holding a handful of stones in his right hand which he was just about to throw. I unlatched the window and shoved it open.

"Seth, If you break the window Billy is gonna kill me." I yelled down to him.

His arm dropped and the stones fell to the ground.

"Sorry." His expression changed.

"What do you want Seth?" I asked impatiently.

"Sam wants to talk with you. C'mon!" And he dashed into the woods.

I tried to open the window as wide as I could, then I jumped out. The minute I touched the ground I transformed into my wolf form and left my human side behind me.

Trees flew by and voices zoomed through my head. I followed Seth's scent to a small clearing where I saw Sam, Paul, Jared, Quil, Leah and Embry all standing next to each other. I heard Sam speak clearly and directly to me for the first time today.

_Jacob, If you've already heard, the Volturi are returning to Forks._

_Yeah, I've heard._

_I'm asking you, Jacob, and Seth to go to Jacksonville to assist them if they need help._

_I mean... wait? You're saying I can go?_

_Exactly._

I jumped up, excitement and relief came over me. I could go with Nessie, I wouldn't have to leave her at all.

_Geez Jacob, Calm down!_ I heard Jared say.

_Thank You, Sam!_ I yelped inside my head.

I had to tell Nessie. Before anyone could think I sprinted though the woods. I transformed back to human form as I arrived at the cottage. Impatiently I knocked on the door.

"In a minute!" I heard someone yell inside.

In a moment the door opened and Bella appeared. "Oh. Hi Jake! You're looking for Renesmee, right? Hold on, RENESMEE!!!!"

I heard foot steps approaching and Nessie's smiling face appeared behind Bella.

"Hey Jake!" She said excitedly.

"C'mon in!" Bella said. I stepped in the doorway and Nessie led me to her room.

On her bed was a big suitcase. Clothes were scattered all over the floor and Alice was cross-legged in the center of the mess.

"Hello Jacob!" She said and quickly got back to, whatever she was doing.

"I gotta tell you something!" I said to Nessie. Her face lightened but then fell.

"My parents and Carlisle said I can't stay in Forks."

"That's what I'm talking about. Sam told me that I can go with you to Jacksonville!" I saw Nessie's expression change so rapidly it was like magic.

"Really? Oh my god!" She leaned forward and gave me a huge hug.

"That is wonderful!" Alice said as she stood up.

"I think I'll leave you two alone." Once Alice left I pulled Nessie closer and kissed her full on the lips.

She soon stepped away from me. "This is gonna be great! You'll love Rene and Phil, my mom says they're really nice. The only problem is the location, for you at least. Have you ever been anywhere really hot since you were able to 'go werewolf'?"

I must have looked confused because she rolled her eyes.

"In Jacksonville it's like 80 degrees almost everyday." She then smiled. "My mom said you were once her space heater. I don't think a space heater is needed this time around." A giggle escaped her lips.

"I'll be fine, don't worry." And I leaned over to kiss her again.

**REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	17. Annoyances

Chapter 17

Annoyances

**I've decided to keep a few chapters as Jacob's POV. So here's another chapter! Check it out! And Please Review!**

I left the Cullen residence in happy spirits. As I reached the edge of the borderline I saw a rusted pick up truck come to a halt a few feet away from me. The passenger window was rolled down and I saw Billy and Charlie.

"Jacob, Charlie and I are gonna go fishing. We should be back by supper." I nodded and the truck slowly started to sputter down the road again.

The fumes blew into my face, causing me to cough or sneeze. (I couldn't really tell which.) I started to walk again but by the time I reached the door I realized I had forgotten the key. Bending down to get the key under the mat, I glanced up to see the door swing open and Paul standing there with a big bag of chips in his arms.

"Aye, Ake!" He said as crumbs flew from his mouth.

"How did you get in here?" I asked impatiently.

"Illy et e n." He said as he stuffed more corn chips towards his face.

I grabbed the chip bag from under his arm and walked into my own house. Glancing at the living room, there were worn out pillows scattered everywhere and the TV was left on.

"You know, you could clean up after yourself." I grumbled as I reached over to turn the TV screen off.

Paul swallowed, then said "I didn't think you'd be back for another hour or so." He then tried to grab the chip bag from my grip, which failed.

"Can you get out?" I said, there was a bit of anger in my voice. "You can't just come in whenever you want you know."

I went into the kitchen and stuffed the crumpled bag of chips onto the top shelf.

"Geez, Jake I'll go." He walked into the living room.

He opened up a window as wide as he could and started to climb out. Just before jumping out the window he turned to me and started to chuckle.

"I swear, I thought you were gonna do a happy dance or something after Sam said you could go to Jacksonville." Then he leapt out the window and ran for the woods.

Feeling a bit embarrassed, I climbed up the stairs. I walked into my room and fell unto the bed. I knew I needed to pack. We were supposed to leave tomorrow and I needed a duffel bag or something. I got up went to my closet digging through months of dirty clothes; I finally found a wimpy looking duffel bag.

"It'll have to do." I said as I threw it onto my bed.

Looking through the clothes that were actually on hangers I found a few pairs of shorts, a few pairs of jeans, a couple of t-shirts, and a worn out pair of black converse. I threw them into my bag. I then headed for the kitchen. Picking up the phone, I dialed the pizza service.

"You have reached Domino's Pizza, how may I help you?" Halfway in between the sentence the guy's voice cracked.

"Yeah, I'll like to order a large double cheese pizza with pepperoni." I assumed the guy was stumbling with a piece of paper trying to write the order down.

"Is that it?" He said.

"Yeah" I answered.

"What is your name?" He asked and his voice cracked again.

"Jake Black." I heard the crumpling of paper.

"Thank you for choosing Domino's Pizza. Your order will be ready in 15 minutes." And with that, I hung up the phone.

I jogged to the garage with the Rabbit's keys in my hand. I jumped in the car and backed up out of the driveway. I went at a speed of 40 mph. The old houses, the trees and deserted strip malls passed me. Finally I saw the bright red, white, and blue Domino's Pizza sign. Pulling into the lot, I then saw a few teenagers laughing, holding cans of Coca Cola and cigarettes. I rolled my eyes and thought to myself, _Idiots_. I slammed the door and locked the car. I walked into the restaurant. The minute I walked in, my nose was filled with the aroma of Italian food. I went over to the counter.

"Name?" The guy at the counter asked me.

"Jake Black?" I said to him.

"Hold on." The guy disappeared behind a set of stainless steel double doors.

He then reappeared with my order. "That will be $12.50."

I reached into my back pocket and found $13. Handing it to the guy he shoved the money into the cash register and gave me back two quarters and a small receipt.

"Have a nice day." He said, he sounded like he hated his job.

"Thanks." I replied and walked out of the restaurant.

I went over to my car and placed the pizza in the passenger seat. I then walked around and stepped into my vehicle. One of the teenagers on the curb shouted over to me.

"Nice ride!" Almost everyone in their group started to laugh like it was the funniest joke in the world.

I pulled out of the lot as fast I could, leaving a trail of dust behind me.

**REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	18. Discussions

Chapter 18

**(This is still Jacob POV)**

I pulled into the garage just as Charlie was unloading my dad's wheelchair out of the pick up truck. I got out of the Rabbit and lifted the pizza out of the passenger seat.

"Hey Charlie!" I said as I placed the pizza down on the stoop.

"Hi Jake!" He answered.

I went over to assist him with the wheelchair. I then wheeled it around to the passenger side of the car, then I yanked the door open. I put my dad in the chair and saw Charlie taking the pizza inside. I pushed Billy inside and followed Charlie into the house.

"I guess you got hungry." Charlie said motioning towards the pizza which he had placed on the small kitchen table.

"Yeah, I didn't know when you would be home exactly, so I ordered the pizza."

I parked my dad at the entrance to the kitchen and went over to the table to get a slice.

"Charlie, would you like to stay and have some?" My dad asked.

"Sorry Billy, I gotta get back home. But I'll see tomorrow."

After Charlie left, my dad and I were sitting at the small kitchen table.

"So dad, tomorrow Sam wants me to go to Jacksonville to keep an eye on things." Billy gave me a skeptical look.

"Sam asked you?" He said.

"Yeah, I mean I'm already packed and everything and Nessie, Bella, and Edward are leaving tomorrow morning. Okay, I know it's on short notice but..."

He cut me off. "Yes Jacob, you can go."

He then backed away from the table towards his room down the hall.

"But dad - wait? You're saying I can go?" But nobody answered.

All you could hear was a faint closing of a door in the distance. I could feel a smile spreading across my face. I jumped up the stairs five steps at a time and for the first time in a while I went to sleep with hopes for tomorrow.

**REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	19. Traveling and Meeting New People

Chapter 19

**I've decided to go back to Nessie's POV for a while.**

**This chapter is the trip to Jacksonville, Florida.**

**Enjoy and REVIEW!!!!**

I could barely sleep! Last night Alice and I finished packing. I was so exhausted I think I passed out. But I woke up I was in my bed so someone must have carried me. It was a cloudy August day and we're leaving for the airport in twenty minutes. I'm supposed to meet Jacob, Sam, and Seth. Since we can't _run_ to the airport, my mom, my dad and I are driving in the Volvo.

Everything was in the car. Edward slammed the driver's door closed and sped off down the driveway. The car winded down the road. Forks flew past us. We had already said our goodbyes to the rest of the Cullens. But all three of us knew there was a long day ahead of us. The silence in the car was nerve wracking. I leaned forward to turn the knob on the radio. Edward face was lit up with a smug glance and put on a CD. The sound of a piano playing filled the car. Bella started to hum along to the tune.

"Claire de Lune." She said and Edward started to smile.

I started to roll my eyes. My parents loved classical music. I kind of liked it but it was a bit boring. I leaned back against my seat and pulled out my iPod. Alice had insisted on giving it to me. Of course it was pink. On the back of the gadget my name was in scripted in cursive, Renesmee Cullen.

We finally reached the airport. While approaching the entrance to the bustling airport, I noticed many strangers staring at my family. As we were going through the luggage check I saw a pale skinned boy staring at me, he was about my age. He had rust colored hair and a blank expression. I stared back at him. Was there something about me that people liked, or thought was weird about me? I felt confused. After putting my bag on the conveyor belt, Edward gripped my arm and pulled me along. But I kept staring at the boy. We went through the line quickly and then were somewhat pushed into the main lobby where we would find our flight. They were very noticeable. They were tall and dark skinned. Jacob, Seth, and Sam stood apart from the rest. You could tell they were very muscular under their baggy clothes. We rushed over to them.

Sam spoke first, "As you may have already been told, I've asked Jacob and Seth to accompany you on your trip to Florida."

Edward nodded. "And if you've already been informed, we will be paying for transportation expenses."

This time Sam nodded in understanding. Sam glanced at all of us then said, "We will keep in touch."

Then he disappeared into the moving crowd. We waited for our flight and kept an eye on plane schedule board. My fingers were tightly tangled between Jacob's as we waited. Edward was talking to Seth. And Bella was, I think, texting Alice. Suddenly over the intercom we heard,

"The flight to Palm Coast will start loading passengers in five minutes."

_Finally!_ I said to myself.

We pushed our way to the Palm Coast Gate and slipped into the line. I searched to see if the pale skinned boy was here too, but he wasn't in my sight. Jacob pulled me along as we followed my parents and Seth. In five minutes we were just about to be loaded onto the plane. In ten minutes we were finding our seats in First Class. And in 20 minutes we were ready for take off. I have never been on a plane before. I never knew my ears would pop, or I may feel sick. Jake handed me a small, thin, silver piece of foil.

"It's gum." He said. "It helps with your ears popping."

I took the foil off the thing and found a strip of green stuff.

"Put it in your mouth and chew it, but don't swallow it."

I put it in my mouth. It was like I was chewing rubber or something. It had a minty flavor to it too. Every time I bit down on the strange stuff I could start to feel my numb ears again. I think at least five hours passed before we heard a female voice over the intercom announce that the plane will be landing soon. I had fallen asleep and was resting my head on Jacob's shoulder.

"Wake up sleepy head." Jacob whispered as he nudged me to wake me up.

"Where are we?" I grumbled.

"We will land in about twenty minutes." He said. A yawn escaped my lips and I shifted closer to Jacob to keep warm.

Then I heard another female voice say over the intercom, "We have landed in Palm Coast Airport. Please stay seated until further notice."

After the announcement the plane erupted into noises. People chatting and babies crying filled the plane corridor. The speakers cracked and another voice was heard over the intercom.

"You may now carefully get your carry on luggage from the storage units above your seats and in an orderly fashion exit the plane."

We bustled through the crowd with luggage in hand and headed for the exit of Palm Coast Airport. It was about 7:00 at night. The sun had just set and shadows crossed the parking lot. I stayed close to Jacob, Seth and my parents. Edward was calling a taxi. Bella was calling Renee to let her know we were in Florida. And Seth was trying to get the attention of a couple of girls down the sidewalk. Jake and I both rolled our eyes at Seth's behavior. In twenty minutes a taxi pulled up to the curb and all of us squeezed in.

In an hour we reached Renee and Phil's house. It was a small little cottage with a small deck in the front and beautiful landscape. A woman appeared at the front door.

"Bella! Edward!" She said. Excitement filled her voice.

She ran down the steps and greeted my mother and father with a big hug and kiss. I could tell Edward had felt uncomfortable but he didn't really show it that much.

"I haven't seen you two in ages!" She exclaimed. "Now where's that little granddaughter of mine?" Her loving eyes saw me.

Her smile widened and her face softened. I was a bit nervous. I had never met Renee before. Bella gave me a look, 'Go ahead!' I took a deep breath. I then looked up at Jake for reassurance and his expression matched Bella's.

"My name is Renesmee, nice to see you Grandma Renee!" And I stiffly went up to her and hugged her tight.

When looking past Renee I could see a man standing on the deck holding a can of Pepsi. It must be Phil. Renee broke away from me and looked me in the eyes.

"Oh, that's funny. Your eyes match Bella's exactly. And your hair matches your father's hair." She then glanced up at Bella.

"Family resemblance?" Bella shrugged, she sounded as though she was asking herself also.

There was an awkward moment. "Well why are we standing here? Let's go inside!" Renee said cheerfully. "Phil made burgers. Come have some!"

She led us into the kitchen. "Phil, sweetheart, this is Renesmee. Isn't she adorable?" A grin crossed Phil's face as he went up to me to give me an awkward hug.

"You can help yourselves to the burgers." Renee said. "And after dinner I want to show you where you'll be sleeping."

We all sat down at the table to eat burgers. I guessed Renee and Phil had already eaten because instead of eating they sat there watching us with happy faces trying make conversation. When we had eaten as much as we could, we moved into the living room and chatted. Phil asked about how Forks was like and Renee asked about how the rest of the Cullens were doing. When it was time for bed, Renee showed me a small guest room to sleep in. My suitcase was already on the twin size bed. The room was painted a light blue. There was a small dresser in the corner and a rocking chair in the other. There were curtains on the windows with a spiral pattern on them. A few paintings covered the walls.

"I guess this will have to do." I said out loud.

I was too tired to unpack now so I put my suitcase on the floor. I then picked out a set of pajamas and headed for the bathroom. After quickly getting changed I found the guest room again crawled into bed. The door was closed when

I heard a soft knock. "Come in." I said. The door opened and Jake was there.

**REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	20. Some More Mistakes

Chapter 20

Some Mistakes

**This is Nessie's POV still.**

Jacob stood in the doorway. The hallway light caused his figure to cast shadow on the carpet of the guestroom.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"Sure you can." I mumbled.

"Sorry I woke you." He whispered.

"No big deal." I said and I yawned. He sat down on the end of my bed.

"Your dad checked the weather." He said.

"Oh god! The sun! Geez, how stupid were we to choose one of the sunniest places in the US to stay." I sighed.

"Well that's the thing. Your dad checked the weather and thankfully it's supposed to be cloudy the next few days. But when it does get sunny, we aren't really sure what Bells and Edward will do." He started to laugh a bit.

"What?" I asked him.

I had sat up in bed and moved next to him. "Well usually Edward is good with this stuff. And this one of the first times I've witnessed him make a mistake." He chuckled again but then looked at me and stopped.

"This is serious, Jacob. Nobody, even Renee and Phil, can find out about either of our secrets." I whispered. "That you're a werewolf and my parents are vampires." I said under my breath.

"I think Alice reassured Edward to come here though." Jake said.

"Oh, that makes sense. Alice would be the most accurate weather broadcaster ever." Both of us laughed at that.

Suddenly Jacob leaned over and kissed me. I smiled, he grinned. I kissed him full on the lips.

I didn't want him to leave but both of us knew he had to. He got up off the edge of my bed.

"I better go." He whispered.

He then leaned over and kissed me one last time today. It was an irresistibly soft kiss. He broke away and left the room closing the door behind him. The shut quietly and left me lying on my bed in pitch darkness as I drifted off to sleep.

**REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	21. Boredom

Chapter 21

Boredom

Just as Alice had predicted, it's raining the next few days. It is dark and cloudy, just like Forks, but very humid. Jacob spent the week inside with the fans on and the air conditioning running. I told him it would be hot. Esme has always liked antiques, so Bella and Edward are antique shopping today. Renee tagged along with Phil to look for other things.

Now Jacob, Seth, and myself are alone in the house. As of now I'm sitting in the guest room putting away my clothes. Jake and Seth are raiding the kitchen and wasting all the power on the electric fans. From downstairs I can hear the TV. I bet Seth has the remote because the channels keep changing.

I climbed down the stairs to find the scene exactly what I thought.

_Maybe I have a power like Alice or something._

"I'm going for a walk, does anyone wanna come?" In seconds Jake's face popped out from behind the fridge and with his mouthful of...something…nodded.

I heard a huge gulp and in a minute he was beside me. I grabbed a rain jacket and so did Jake. He then turned to Seth who was lounging on the couch.

"Seth, don't let anyone in except if it's Bella, Renee or Phil." Seth look a bit confused.

"What about Edward?" Seth asked.

I saw Jake grin. "Leave him in the rain." He zipped up his slicker and ran outside.

I rolled my eyes. "Seth, just let my dad in." And I followed Jacob.

I met him by the sidewalk and we turned down Oak Street. We just kept walking. The clusters of trees slowly went past us. We came upon a park and made a detour into the winding paths. Jacob took my hand.

"Are you worried?" He whispered.

I looked at him and remembered why we were here in the first place. I could feel my throat tighten up.

"Yes, I am. Because of me I'm putting a lot of people in danger." He wrapped his arms around me.

I stopped walking and looked at him. He gave me the stop-blaming-yourself look. "It's true." I protested but he still wasn't buying it.

"Wanna get something to eat?" I started to laugh. I'm half-vampire, I don't exactly "eat" like a normal person would.

"Jake, I think we might get kicked out of the state and be a disgrace if we got "food" here" He started to chuckle.

"Would it be better if we went to a steak house?" I smiled.

"I call getting my steak rare." I pulled him along as we wandered down the streets looking for a steak house.

We finally found one at the corner of an empty street. We went inside and slid into a booth near a window. The waitress was slim and tall. She had a bright red streak in her black hair and lots of piercings on her ears. She took our order and looked surprised when I ordered. After she walked away, I let my mind wander. I stared out the window and scanned the restaurant. When I was looking out the window, I recognized someone. It was the boy from the airport. He had the same pale face and the same color hair. He was also carrying a dark blue umbrella. At a weird angle, it looked like he was watching me. I turned away and looked at Jacob.

"Do you see that kid outside?" He jerked himself out of a trance and turned to look at me.

"Do you see that kid outside?" I asked again. He turned his head and glanced out the window. He then looked at me funny.

"What kid?" He asked.

"He was right..." I turned to look out the foggy window to see that to pale boy was gone.

"But... He was there... just a second... pale kid... ugh... forget it." I was confused the kid was there only moments ago.

_Where did he go?_

The waitress returned with our meal. Even though my food was really rare, it still didn't taste as good as completely raw meat. But I still finished it. When we were done, Jake paid the bill and we went back to Renee's house.

**REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	22. Soaked

Chapter 22

Soaked

By the time we had reached the door to Renee's house, we were drenched with rain water. The rain had picked up after we left the restaurant and had come down in buckets. Jake had tried to keep the rain off of me by taking off his jacket.

_Bad mistake. _

He was even more soaked than I was. We stumbled in the door to see Phil, Renee, Bella, and Edward sitting in the living room. They stared at us. The first person to jump up was Renee.

"Oh my goodness! I'll get some towels." She ran up the stairs to the linen closet. Bella got up to help her.

Seth was still sitting on the couch. He was grinning. Edward looked like he was about to pass out from the stench. "Wet dog." I heard him mutter as he left the living room.

Phil wasn't even paying attention to the situation. He was watching the baseball game with wireless headsets on. In moments, Renee and Bella returned with an arm load of towels. My mom set the towels down and looked for Edward. I saw her look at me. I pointed at Jacob and she understood.

"Dry yourselves off as much as you can." Renee said.

"Then, Renesmee, you can go upstairs." She then looked over at Phil. "Phil!" He never even moved. Renee handed me the towels and motioned me upstairs. She then went over to Phil and removed the headsets.

"Can you help Jacob please?" He looked over at Jacob. Jake waved at him.

"Ok," Phil got up and started throwing towels at Jake. I turned around just in time to see Jake wag like a dog to get the water off of him. Phil and Renee yelped when they were sprayed with rain water, mud, and doggie sweat.

***

It's Friday and the sun finally showed. My parents are worried. But Jake, Seth and I can still enjoy the sunny days. Renee wants to take us, "kids" to the beach. In my case, there's one problem, I can't swim. Jacob said he would teach me.

_This will be interesting. _

I wonder if vampires can tan...

**REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	23. Author’s Note

**Author's Note**

**Hi everybody! It's me, Anne!**

**Thanks for all the reviews and hits, and choosing Moonlit Path as one of your favorite stories!**

**I received an email about the grammar and the spacing and stuff so I replaced all the chapters (so far) with edited versions.**

**I fixed the grammar (as much as I could) and the spacing and there are small changes.**

**Before I edited the chapters I put down notes saying things like "I'm running out of ideas" and stuff.**

**That is true! In the last chapter (chapter 22) it was basically fluff. I need ideas!**

**So if you can review, post the ideas! (If you have any) It will be greatly appreciated!**

***** I will cite the user who gave me the idea. *****

**Thank you!**

**Keep writing!**


	24. Beach Day

Chapter 23

Beach Day

We all piled into the over heated car. I sat next to Jake who was already sweating like crazy. When we finally reached the beach, I got pushed out the door onto the hot pavement. I jumped up feeling like someone had stuck a hot iron to my arm. I looked towards the overcrowed beach. It was very different from La Push. The beach back home was always foggy and the sand usually soaked with rain water. Here, in Florida, the sand was sticky and warm. The closer you were to the water, the more beach towels covered the hot sand. Renee stopped and took out her tropical beach towel.

"You kids have fun" She said and shooed us away.

Seth was already tugging his shirt off. Next thing you knew, he was running barefoot into the waves. Jake wasn't too far behind him. Now it was just Renee and I sitting together in the sand.

"Aren't you gonna join them?" She asked me.

"Not yet. I was hoping I could tan today or something." I wasn't really sure if I could tan, but it was worth a shot.

I took the bottle of tanning oil out of my bag. I broke the plastic seal and rubbed it all over me. Then I laid back and put my shades.

I think I must have dozed off or something because I was awakened by Jake when he shook me.

"Hey Sleepyhead. Do you want to swim or something or are you gonna doze this entire time?"

I propped my sunglasses onto my forehead and looked at him. His hair was soaked and droplets of salt water were dripping from his face.

"Ok." I said as he stood up and offered me his hand.

The minute my toes hit the water I shivered. It was so cold compared the hot sand. Jake still had my hand and pulled me deeper into the ice cold waves. We were so deep in the water that it was all the way up to my chin.

"Oh god." I whispered.

"What?" Jake asked me. A smile crept across his face.

"I'm in deep water and can't swim." I could feel my blood rushing to my cheeks from embarassment. As Jake's grin wided.

"Don't worry, Nessie. I'll teach you how to swim." Jake took both hands and told me to just float.

"Well now that you can float you're ok." He smiled.

After a while, the familiar rain clouds appeared. Renee called us over to our spot and we packed up. Folding up towels and closing up beach umbrellas. We piled back into the car and hurried home. By the time we reached the house the rain started to fall. We rushed into the house to find my parents and Phil in the living room. Once the door was closed, Bella stood up.

"Mom. I'm sorry this is on such short notice, but we are going to have to leave earlier than planned."

For the first time I noticed my suitcase at the bottom of the steps. I looked up my mom with my concern. In return I recieved a nod.

The Volturi know that we're here.

**REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	25. Feelings

Chapter 24

Jake POV

I'm in the airport, again. Except this time we're leaving Florida on "short notice" otherwise meaning, we're getting chased. I griped Nessie's hand tightly as we went through baggage check and the loading dock. In minutes we were on the plane. We had only spent a weeek in almost sunny Florida. In those days, I experienced extreme temperatures and smelt like wet dog. Which really annoyed Edward,_ I'm really proud of that momment._ I shot a quick glance at Edward who was sitting on the other side of the isle with Bella. I saw his teeth clench and I could hear a faint snarl. I rolled my eyes and turned to Nessie who was listening to music on her iPod. She couldn't stay still after returning from the beach.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. I took her hand and put my hand under her chin. She turned to look at me and could see that her eyes were puffy from tears.

"I..I..I'm not sure. But I know I'm hurting everyone." She pulled out of my grip to look back out the window.

The flight was silent untill the very end when Nessie laid her head on my shoulder and I could feel her quiver with fear. I could feel my heart ache. All of this was hurting her and watching her fall apart was hurting me. I eased up a bit when I heard that the plane would be landing soon. Nessie had fallen asleep again, I think she cried herself to sleep. When the plane landed, everone started to get up and exit the plane. I nudgeed Nessie but she didn't wake. I turned to Edward who was looking at me. Bella jumped up from her seat to her daughter's side. Seth peered over the seat from behind us.

"I'll go and get the car." Seth said and he stood up to leave.

Edward stopped him and gave him the keys to the Volvo. I looked back at Nessie. Granted, it was the middle of the night so it made sense that she had crashed. Especially after this week's events.

"I'll carry her out." I said and moved towards her.

I carefully lifted her from the seat. I still held her after we had left the plane. We found Seth in the Volvo by the entrance of the airport. He got out and handed the keys to Edward.

"I'll meet you at home." Seth started walking. I bet when he reached the road he would contact Sam or something.

I climbed into the car after Edward and Bella got in. Nessie was on my lap the entire car ride. I think we didn't reach the Cullen residence until 3 in the morning. I think I had falled to sleep myself. My nap was interrupted when Edward kicked me awake.

"Up and out, dog. We're here." I opened my eyes to see I was still in the Volvo. The foggy forest surrounded us. Nessie had disapeared. I looked at Edward, who glared at me.

"Go home, dog." He said again.

"Fine, fine." I said and climbed out of the car. I was too tired to turn into a werewolf.

"Can I atleast borrow a phone?" I said. Edward rolled his eyes and led me inside.

He handed me the phone. I quickly dialed my dad.

_Hello?_ Billy answered

"Hey dad, it's me, Jake."

_Jake? Where are you? Seth contacted Sam hours ago!_ I could hear the anger in his voice.

"I'm at the Cullens, dad. I stayed with Nessie."

_Oh, so... do you need someone to pick you up? _My dad said.

"Yeah. Do you think you could send Sam or someone. I'm too tired to... you know... go werewolf."

_Okay, Paul will be there soon._

"Thanks" I said and pressed end.

I handed the phone to Edward and headed for the door. But before I could put my hand on the door knob, someone stopped me. I turned to see Bella.

"Thank you, Jake. It meant a lot to me, and Nessie, that you came with us." She said.

"You're welcome. It was no problem at all. I really enjoyed going with you guys."

"Jake, I really mean it. Thank You." She leaned over and gave me a hug, which was somehthing she hadn't done in a while.

I looked at her. Both of us smiled. She might have been standing right there but I really missed her. Suddenly I heard the roar of an engine.

"Sorry, I got to go. Say goodbye to Nessie for me." And I dashed out the door.

As I sat in Sam's truck I felt warm. Even though Bella was cold to the touch.

**Hello again! I know I just posted a chapter earlier, here's another one!!! Enjoy and REVIEW!!!!!!**


	26. False Alarm

Chapter 25

Jacob's POV

After Sam droppeed me off at my house I found Billy by the door.

"So how was it?" He asked me.

"I don't think werewolves are meant to live in Florida." I told him as I climbed the stairs.

My room was exactly the way I left it. Dirty clothes were on the floor, and my sheets still looked the same way I left them.

_The wonders of home. _I thought.

I threw my duffel bag into the closet. I was so exhausted that in seconds I was snoring. I had landed on my bed and instantly sleep came to me. Usually I don't have dreams, or atleast meaningful dreams. The last dream I had was about being chased by something.

_Not the best dream I've had._

But while I slept, images of the Volturi flashed through my head. The last time I encoutered the royal coven was when they had planned to destroy Nessie. In the dream, the Cullens and the pack had united again. Which was probably going to happen soon. Our side and the Volturi were fighting. Throughout the entire thing I was protecting Nessie. She cowered close to me. Then Bella turned to me. Scars covered her perfect face. She nodded, and I nodded back. I quickly picked up Nessie and headed for the woods. Once we were covered by trees, I heard a crash and moans errupted into the smokey, silence. Vampires couldn't die, they were immortal, but my entire pack vanished behind my back. The Volturi won, and that's when I woke up.

My eyes slowly opened. I rolled over to look at my clock.

_I really didn't know why I have one._

It read 12:06

_Great I slept past noon._

I rolled over again but landed on the hard, cool, floor.

_Ow._

I sat up and looked around. Outside my window, the sun was trying to come out, but the clouds weren't letting it come through. I looked at myself. I hair felt really greasy and my clothes smelt of salt water and dog. So I decided to take a shower. Appearently, I had crawled out of bed for no reason. The shower head broke.

_Damn. _

I stomped down the stairs. I saw my dad in the living room reading the newspaper.

"Hello J--"

But I slammed the door too quickly to hear him say my name. I went around the house to the garage to try and find my tools but instead of finding tools, I found Nessie. There she was. She was leaning against the Rabbit, which was a perfect motor-chick photo, she wore ripped up shorts and a baggy grey sweatshirt.

"Heyy Jake." She said as she bent down to tie the shoe laces on her converse.

"Hi Ness, nice to see ya, but what are you doing here?" I was really confused.

_First thing, why is my girlfriend standing in my garage when she's basically under house-arrest? And why am I standing here speechless in my boxers and why isn't she noticing anything?_

She looked at me, then started to laugh.

"What?" I asked her.

She quickly hid her face. But I could still see her smiling. "Why are you only in your boxers?"

_Great, now she notices._

"Ummm.... well... I went to get some tools to fix the shower head, and then you were here and..."

"Oh, I get it." She was still smiling when she reached over to grab my toolbox and hand it to me.

"Go ahead, take your time."

Then I quickly ran back into the house. As fast as I could I fixed the shower head and took the fastest shower.

_I bet I beat a record._

In 10 minutes flat I ran back into the garage with a wet head and untied shoes.

"Nice." I heard Nessie say.

"I would think after yesterday you'd be home in tears and they wouldn't let you out of their sight."

"Well, I am still upset about the whole thing, but Alice perdicted that the Volturi wouldn't be around for a while. They whole thing yesterday was that they knew that we were in Florida. My mom didn't want to hurt Renee and Phil so we left on such a short notice." She explained.

At that point I was leaned against the Rabbit next to her.

"So they're not coming?"

"They're keeping an eye on us. But we still need to be carful. Aro still doubts me."

"Oh. If you don't mind me asking, why are you here though?"

"Because we never got to say gooddnight yesterday, silly."

"Oh, well now it doesn't really make sense to say goodnite in the middle of the afternoon. But..." I caught on and turned to look at her.

_Man I was stupid._

I bent over and kissed her. Slowly I could feel her hands creep up to my neck. With fast relexes I reached out and griped her waist, pulling her closer and closer. We stood there and I knew that I loved her. I loved her like I never had loved her before. Nessie was mine and nothing was going to change that. The embrace didn't last as long as I wanted it to. The weak sting on the back of my neck stopped when Nessie stopped pulling on my wet hair. I slowly let go of her, but my mouth never left her face. I slowly made my way from her lips to her jaw to her ear and to her throat. Her breathing was heavy and her chest rose and fell at a fast pace.

I then stopped and whispered in her ear, "I love you Nessie."

I hadn't realized how breathy my voice was untill that moment.

"I love you too Jake." I heard Nessie say between breaths.

Nothing happened after that. We just stood there catching our breath. My hands were still at her waist and her arms were gently wrapped around my neck. It was perfect.

"Should I leave now?" She asked me. She still sounded a bit light headed.

"I would say no, but if your dad saw us right now..."

"Yeah, he'd kill you." She said. She probably was annoyed because that was my excuse for everything.

"You're making that sound like that's no big deal." I chuckled. But I didn't like her being fine about her dad killing me.

"But that's your excuse to everything!" She said. It was almost like she was complaining.

"How about I drive you home?"

"I'd like that."

She let go of my neck and I let go of her waist. Then she playfully pushed me off the passenger door so that she could climb into the car.

**I hope you liked it. Please Review! (I hope that it ws long enough it was 1,234 words!!!!!!)**


	27. Wishes

Chapter 26

Jacob's POV

It's August 26th.

_Geez, where did the summer go?_

I was at the beach. The wet, disgusting, and rainy beach. In some ways I really missed Florida. Nessie was supposed to meet me here in 10 minutes, but knowing Alice, she wouldn't be here for another half hour. I stinks when your girlfriend's aunt is fashion obsessed. I was just thinking of going to pick up Nessie myself when a huge Jeep appeared in the deserted parking lot. I squinted at the thing and saw Emmet, one of the other leeches, in the driver's seat. I heard someone yell over the engine.

"Bye Uncle Emmet!"

And I knew Nessie was here. After the beast zoomed off I heard the scratching of sandals on the pavement and Nessie was on the passaenger side of the Rabbit.

"Heyy Jake!" She said as she opened up the car door.

Once she was in the car I gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

_I love you, Ness._ I thought.

Her familiar smile showed.

"So where are we going?" She asked.

"I'm not exactly sure. Do you just wanna go for a drive?" I really needed to be with her.

"Ok."

We pulled out of the parking lot onto the road. Old houses and trees passed us, then strip malls and small office buildings. At one point we passed the school.

"Can we stop here?" Nessie asked.

I flashed the turning signal and steered into the empty parking lot.

"I wish I went to school here." She said.

_Why would you wanna do that?_

"I've never been to school. Mom and Dad never let me, even when my dad has graduated hundreds of times."

She had a point. I never really knew why Edward didn't enroll his daughter in high school.

"Maybe this year you can go." I said. She nodded.

"My mom talked about school. She never liked it, but she talked about it once in a while." She said.

"I remember when your dad was away one week and Alice had to babysit your mom. So during school I picked her up on my motorcycle and she cut class. Fun times..." I started to laugh.

Everything was silent.

"So your birthday is in two weeks. What do you want?"

"I want you." She said. She then reached over and kissed me.

Here we were. In the school parking lot, making out.

**I know that it's short and it ended weird but I promise that the next chapter will be better!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	28. Problems

**I know I haven't updated in a really long time. And I also know that I have to end Moonlit Path, soon. I am in the process of doing that so bear with me. As you remember I ended it weird and it was basically all fluff. And I did promise a better next chapter, which is this one… so ENJOY!! Oh! And don't forget to review!!!!! :)**

* * *

Chapter 27

Problems

Jacob's POV

After a while, Edward called and told Nessie she had to come home. Apparently something was extremely urgent. We sped down the winding road that led back to the Cullen's house. The minute the car's engine stopped, Bella rushed outside to greet us.

"I'm so happy you're okay." She said, pulling Nessie into a huge hug.

"I was just with Jake for a bit. Is something wrong?" Nessie asked innocently.

"Alice is gone, again." She stuttered.

There was silence.

"What happened?" I asked, pretty much playing dumb.

"It was no false alarm, the Volturi are returning." Edward said, coming up behind Bella and Nessie.

"So what do we do?" I asked. I could feel my blood pressure rising at this point. _Who do they think they are? Torturing an innocent girl till the end of her existence?_

Edward glared at me, reading my thoughts as they flew through my head. I heard a faint growl.

"We have to prepare, they're coming at nightfall." Edward said and led Nessie and Bella inside. I jumped out of the car and followed. The setting looked normal when we entered the house. The TV was on, football, and everyone seemed normal. But if you took a closer look you could see that each of the Cullen's faces was full of fear. Even the blonde's face was frightened compared to her everyday sour expression. The room became silent when Carlisle walked in.

"She's gone." He said.

"Yeah, we all know that. But what are we gonna do? They'll be here soon." Emmet huffed.

"We don't have enough time to gather others like we did last time." Bella protested, while Edward clutched her more tightly around the waist.

"When they get close enough I may be able to detect their thoughts." He said.

"Maybe, but it will be too late when they're here and are not just coming for a visit." Carlisle said.

"I can call for backup." I offered.

"That would be very helpful, Jacob, but a few werewolves won't be able to stop the most powerful vampires."

"What about my shield?" Bella cut in.

"That would give us an advantage but…"

"But nothing Carlisle! Bella's shield is the best defense we have!" Emmet roared. "We're gonna die. We're all gonna die. Man, I'm going to hell." He mumbled after crashing back down onto the couch.

I had the feeling it was a bad time.

"No kidding, dog." Edward muttered under his breath. I charged at him.

"NO! STOP!" Bella and Nessie screamed. Nessie held me back, and Bella did the same to Edward.

"Enough!" Nessie shouted and crumbled to the floor. My anger fled as a looked down at her. Her small figure was shivering with fear. I crouched down to comfort her.

"I'll go get the pack."

I straightened up and left. On my way out to the car, someone lightly grasped my arm. I spun around to see Bella.

"Please stay." She whispered. I hadn't seen her this upset since the times when _he_ was gone.

"I am." I said and took a closer look at her face, her almost butterscotch eyes were glossy and appeared to be moments from spilling over in tears, but while I stood there they never did.

"I cannot lose anyone tonight." She said. Her voice was still at the volume of a whisper.

"I'm not leaving, Bella. Don't worry." I pulled her into a tight hug. I tried holding my nose, but the sickly sweet scent was too strong.

"You still smell." I joked. Even though I knew it was the wrong time to joke around.

"You smell too." She choked.

"I better go." I said and she backed away.

"Promise me you'll return." She said.

"I promise." I said and turned back towards the direction of my car.

I sped up once the winding roads were behind me, I didn't slow down until I was past the borderline and in La Push. I pulled in the garage, jumped out and ran for the woods. Once I was under the cover of the trees I slipped off my clothes and concentrated, in seconds I was a wolf. I shouted to Sam in my head.

_Sam! Can you hear me? Sam!_

_Jacob, is something wrong?_

_It was no false alarm a few days ago. The Volturi are coming. Tonight._

There was silence between us.

_I'll gather the others and meet you at the Cullen residence._

I "disconnected" with Sam and shouted out to Seth and Leah.

_Guys, we have a problem._

I started sprinting back to the edge of the wood.

_What's the problem Jake?_ I heard Seth.

_Volturi problems._

_Not again._ I heard Leah.

_Does Sam know?_ Leah asked.

_Yeah._

_We'll be down there in a few._ Seth said.

_I'm not going in that place._ Leah said.

_Fine, you don't have to. But you have to be there._

I reached the edge and found my clothes scattered, just the way I left them. I transformed back and got dressed quickly. I hopped out of the woods trying to get my shoe back on. I glanced up at the house and saw my dad sitting by the window. I raced inside.

"What's going on?" He said.

"Something came up with the Cullens." I told him.

"Like what?" He sounded suspicious.

"Volturi." His face froze.

"Be careful." He yelled after me.

I slammed the door and ran for the cover of the trees again. I quickly transformed and ran back to the Cullen's place.

When I reached their property the sun was setting and I saw the shadows of the wolves. They were waiting. Most of them had transformed back into people. I saw Embry, Quill, Jared, Paul, and Seth hovering around the rest. Before I reached the crowd, I saw Leah, human, leaning against a tree.

"So we're dealing with the royal freaks again?" She said.

"Appears so," I answered.

I looked at her. She was wearing a ratty t-shirt with faded words that spelled out Seattle Pacific University. Her hair was a mess and she wore ripped up jeans. I actually had never really seen Leah in person in a while. Over the last few months I had only heard her in the back of my mind and seen her in wolf form. Her deep brown eyes reflected off the porch lights that surrounded the Cullen house.

"I'll wait here. Tell me where to be when they come." And she vanished.

I ran into the house.

"The wolves are here."

"Yeah I can smell them from a mile away." The blonde groaned. I snarled.

"Rosalie," Carlisle warned.

"I hear _them_ coming." Edward said.

**I hope you liked it. Now you know what to do. Press the little green button that says: Review this Story/Chapter**

**That would make me very happy :)**

**Thanks for reading! I'll post more as soon as I can.**


	29. The End

**This is the last chapter to Moonlit Path.**

**I know it's sad. After reading this, click on the little green button! PLEASE!!!! (it's hungry and needs more reviews!)**

* * *

Chapter 28

The End

Nessie's POV

I froze when I heard the words come out of my father's mouth.

"They're coming from the south."

At top speed we raced towards the meadow, the wolves following us. Jacob and Sam were in the lead. Then the Volturi arrived. Aro, Marcus and Caius entered the small clearing followed by Jane and Alec and the rest of the guard. Dozens of beady red eyes were staring at us. My mother held me close.

"Nice to see you again," Carlisle said. His voice was firm and didn't have any fear. It sounded more like he was greeting an old friend.

"It's nice to see you too, Carlisle." Aro said. I stared up at his blood red eyes and chalky white features and swallowed hard.

"What are you doing here?" Carlisle's voice still had a friendly ring to it.

"Good question. We were just checking up on little Renesmee." Marcus said. Edward took a protective stance in front of Bella and me.

"No need poor Edward. We mean none of your family harm." Aro said, slightly stepping away from where we stood.

"Tell me _exactly_ why you are here." Edward growled.

The vampire's expression turned dark.

"That's what I thought." Edward straightened up, but still stood in front of us.

"As Edward just heard, we are not only here to look upon Renesmee, but we are also here to make a very important offer." Aro explained, but then continued, "Even though as of now we know that Renesmee is no harm to the secrecy of our existence, we have no control over what she will grow up to be. So we have offered to take her in. Keeping a close watch on her untill we have an idea of what she can do."

Carlisle cut him off, "With the right guidance in our family we _will_ keep Renesmee under careful watch until she is fully grown. I swear to keep our existence in secret." Esme nodded in agreement.

"So you don't think we could keep a close eye on her?" Aro was in shock. "I'm very surprised that you're doubting me, Carlisle." His guard took a step forward, on the edge of attacking. All of us flinched at this action. I could feel Bella's sheild guarding us as Aro spoke.

"I guess I am." He replied. Any friendliness in his voice was gone. I just knew that something was gonna go wrong now.

"You better be careful Carlisle." Marcus muttered.

I glanced at Jane and Alec who took a threating stance. Our side did the same. Suddenly, a group of figures appeared in the distance. Taking a closer look, you could see Alice and Jasper leading a few others towards us.

"What do we have here?" Aro asked suspiciously.

"Alice?" Bella exclaimed. Alice's face was still expressionless but I saw her wink at us before addressing the Volturi.

"Good evening, Aro, Marcus and Caius." She said. "As you remeber from your last visit to Forks, we had many witnesses with us. Some of them have returned to make sure Renesmee stays here." Alice gestured to the group behind her and Jasper. I scanned the crowd of vampires and remembered a few of them. From the Denali Coven I saw Tanya, Carmen, Eleazar, and Kate. From the Irish Coven I saw Maggie, Siobhan and Liam. From the Egypt Coven I saw Amun, Kebi, Benjamin, and Tia. Towards the back of group I even saw a few of the Nomadic vampires like; Peter, Charlotte, Mary, Randall, and Garrett. It was pleasing to me how many had returned to support me. A bit of relief washed over or side of the argument but there was still tension in the meadow.

"I hope that from all these other vampires here that still believe that Renesmee is no harm to our society changes your input on the situation." And with that the throng of immortals tooks their places among us.

"That does change the prospective on things, doesn't it?" Aro said. "I believe this has to be discussed." And he turned towards the rest of the Volturi. There was an awkward silence and the tension still held.

At last Aro looked at us. Infront of him, Jane snarled and dropped to a crouch, Alec muttered something to her under his breath. She calmed a bit and straigtened.

"It has come to our decision, that Renesmee Cullen isn't a threat to the secrecy of our existence. But we'll still keep an eye on her." At this, I heard the wolves snarl and Aro took a step back.

"Thank you for understanding." Edward and Carlisle said.

Jacob's POV

I just stood there in shock. That was it. No fighting, no gore, nobody was lost. Alice came back. Man, this was a great day. Well except for the fact the blonde is still here and more bloodsuckers are around, but... I stood in front of the pack. They were just as surprised as I was. I turned to look at Nessie, she appeared relieved. I signaled for my pack to go to the woods.

_We'll meet you back at the house. _I thought and hoped that Edward heard me.

I quickly glanced at him and he nodded. I entered the foggy grove of trees. Looking up I saw a full moon. I transformed. I found my clothes and headed for Cullen House. I followed the moonlit path with my pack. When we arrived at the house the lights were on inside. I started to head in when I saw Leah. She was back in human form, she was also clutching her nose.

"That place stinks." She made a face.

"You'll get over it," I mused.

"As if." She answered.

"Can you atleast try to get along?" I begged. I saw her roll her eyes.

"I'll try." She said mockingly.

"Good," And I led her inside, along with Seth.

When I came in, they seemed to be celebrating. Before I could even come in the door, Nessie tackled me to the ground.

"I did it!" She cried.

"Yeah you did, Ness." I smiled. She was so happy. I looked around and saw that most of the leeches had gone home. The only that stayed were Tanya, Kate, Garrett, Mary and Randal. All of them were talking with Carlisle. The sun was going to rise soon, so the remaining ones would be leaving later on today at night fall. After hearing of this I told Sam and the wolves scattered. Edward and Bella would be registering Nessie for school that started in a few weeks. So Nessie got her wish afterall. I gave Nessie a goodnight kiss and left, heading home. While lying in my bed that night, I thought about everything that happened this summer: Nessie, the pack, Florida, the Volturi... _This just keeps getting better and better._

**For the people who read this before I updated it, you should know that a few parts were edited after a change in thought.**


	30. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Bella's POV

I remember my first day at Forks High School very vivid. I remember the stares when I left my truck, I remember the kindness everyone showed, and I remember my old friends, even the teachers. Some parts of these human memories are blurry but I remember this one the best because that's when I met _him._

It felt like forever ago when I had to shove books in a backpack and make sure there was lunch money in my wallet. I did that this morning, for Nessie. Today would be her first day at Forks High School. Vanessa Wolfe's first day, Jake still gets a kick out of that name. And after she found the passports stashed under my bed, she wanted to use that name at school. Since Nessie, Vanessa, appeared to be about 16 she would be starting her junior year. Her "16th" birthday would be in a few days, and knowing Nessie the house will be full of people, whose names she knows by heart. She is kind of the opposite of me. I could walk into a room full of strangers and sit in the corner the entire time. Nessie, on the other hand, would befriend all of them and ask if she could see them again in a few weeks.

* * *

"Mom! Where's my backpack?" Nessie shouted for up the stairs.

"Down here! Hurry up you're gonna be late." I shouted back. I rolled my eyes and turned to see Edward behind me.

"Are you sure we shouldn't go with her? I mean we can always sign up last minute. Change our names? C'mon Edward," I pleaded. I felt protective of my daughter even though I knew she'd be fine.

"She will be fine, love. Don't worry." He reassured me.

I turned around when I heard the honk of a car horn. Looking out the window I saw Jacob. He mouthed, "Is she coming?" I nodded.

"Nessie! Jake's here to pick you up! C'mon!!!" I glanced at Edward who smiled a crooked grin.

Then she flew down the stairs, a blur of purple. She was wearing the blouse that Alice had insisted on buying for her, which was bright purple, a pair of skinny jeans, and cream colored flats.

"Ok, I'm ready." She said and stuck a shimmering earring into her ear. Ear piercings was another one of Alice's _brilliant_ ideas. She grabbed her bag, gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, and ran outside. I saw her jump into the Rabbit and once the engine started I saw her kiss Jacob. I sighed.

"Young love." Edward whispered behind me. And the next thing I knew he was at the grand piano, playing my lullaby.

**This is the complete end of Moonlit Path. Yes, so sad. Now that it's over I want to know how it was. Click on the review button and REVIEW!!!! **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
